Moonlight and Shadows
by Blackwolfzee
Summary: A story, full of every thing, Duo Maxwell and the gang must prevail over all odds in a now a day time to save the world from an unknown masked enemy...Takes place in a circis then who knows; AU 1X2X1...3X4X3...5X?, maybe changed to R.
1. Disapointment

Zee: Well this is my first Fic ever. So I'm really not sure if its good enough to truly be here. So if you would Read and Review it. Tell me what is wrong, bad, or good about it, I would love to hear from you.

Pandora: 'scoffs' Your too informative...

Zee: So...'glars at'

Disclamer:

Anyways I do not own the GW characters although I would love to get them for christmas...though I know that will never happen, This is my story, all my ideas, please try to refrain for barowing anything from it.

* * *

Moonlight and Deep Shadows/Chapter one. 

Duo Maxwell stretched, he felt good, this was his third cat nap of the day, and that's what he loved about his job, he could sleep all he wanted. And usually that's about all he did other than eat, and play, which filled his hole day. He smiled at his reflection, his long milk chocolate hair fell in curled waves down past his hips, he was being very vain, admiring himself in his dressing room mirror. But he had a reason to be, his long silken hair, his lithe form, it all played into his vainness, though his best asset would have to be his vibrant amethyst eyes that sparkled back at him through the reflection of the dusty mirror.

Brushing his hair, a ritual he was well accustomed to ever sense he started growing his brown hair, so many years ago, he then pulled it back into a plated braid _ah... yes opening night tonight!_ He thought pulling a pair of black shorts up to his hips, letting them hang there loosely, next Duo pulled a black T-shirt up over his head. It bluntly stated 'rebel' in red, almost blood looking letters that even had the small drip look that added to the effect.

He bounded out of his dressing room-cubical creation he usually got stuck with and skipped his way down a long equipment filled hallway. Halfway down the corridor of electronics Duo spotted a familiar blond head bobbing around, it appeared as though the owner of the blond hair was carrying something heavy. "Hay Q-man ready for the big night?" he asked the small blond who, he had to chuckle, was dressed in his clown uniform which consisted of blue doted puffy paints, a soft pastel pink vest, and a striped yellow and green puffy sleeved shirt, add in a very big box that looked almost too heavy for the blond and you got your self a very funny looking sight.

"Y–yes!" The boy known as Q-man gasped as he put the box on top of another one, sweat dripped down his small face. Duo smiled happily down at him, "That's good, welp I'm on my rounds so I best be off..." Duo informed as he began to walk down the hall. "Wait Duo!" the blond boy exclaimed grabbing Duo's arm with a small delicate hand. "What Quatre?" Duo turned to look at the smaller boy with confusion in his dazzling eyes.

"Be warned, though I think you should at least take the punishment Heero's looking for you. And he's not happy." Quatre warned him letting go of Duo's arm with a slight blush painting the ivory cheeks under the sea blue eyes. "I am warned, thanks." he responded pulling a hand up to cover a yawn. He waved and walked away, continuing down the hall.

Heero, commonly known as Ring leader for some strange reason, that Duo could for the life of him never figure out, had a temper problem when it came to him, and every thing he did. Heero had an office, just a bit further down the hall, Duo could hear the feverish typing of frantic fingers running across the keyboard, namely Heero's laptop. _Good... that means, I can just sneak by..._ Duo's mind spoke to quickly for the hardened cold voice of Heero Yuy found its way into the corridor calling out Duo's last name... Maxwell, _he's getting formal..._ Duo thought as he stepped up to Heero's office door.

"Yes Hee-chan?" Duo asked using the pet name he came up with for his "boss" as he watched the man sitting behind his wooden desk fingers still moving across the keys like that's all they could do, never able to stop.

Heero looked up and Duo saw one of the mans trade mark glares coming his was, "Never, and I repeat Maxwell, Never call me that stupid pet name again, do you understand?!" the stone cold and incredibly deep Heero Yuy trade mark voice, growled at Duo.

"Sorry..." Duo stated a smile on his face "... I'll try my best Heero, to never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever... call you that pet name again." Duo turned it into a dramatic promise to never call Heero, Hee-chan by crossing his heart and swaring to the god of death, in othere words swaring it upon himself.

Heero just rolled his eyes and continued to type, what ever it was the man always typed. "Maxwell..." Heero's voice growled, "... I am very disappointed in you," Duo looked confused, "Why?" he asked his great amethyst eyes staring at his boss with questioning. " Why?!" Heero demanded "Why... Maxwell, you put yourself and others in danger earlier today showing off some stupid contraption you came up with for your act, and for that I am very disappointed." The blue eyed Japanese boy snapped a sharp edge to his already cold tone.

"There for you are to do your already planed routine for tonights show..." "BUT..." Duo began cutting Heero off in his speech making _unbelievable, he cant do that..._ "No buts Duo, My decision is final." Heero ended abruptly waving the boy away with a hand as his cold blue eyes glittered momentarily before looking down to his laptop screen, ignoring Duo completely.

Duo's eyes filled with shimmering tears, Not two days ago he remembered Heero told him that he could do a new routine for the opening night... Duo stood quickly eyes squinting now in slight anger, he walked out of Heero's office, as he passed the door the urge to slam it took over and that's exactly what he did.

End Chapter.

Zee: It is very short yes I know, but, hay next one I'll try to make it longer. So... what did you all think?

Pandora: Well...'puts a thoughtful look on face'... it sucked!

Zee: 'glaring with slight twitch' You just think that cuse I didnt put you in the story...

Pandora: ...

Zee: Nahhaa... That shut you up... 'smiles sweetly to everyone' well enjoy.

P.s. Second chapter will be up when ever I write it, and that depends upon how many Reviews I get.

bye


	2. Plans and lateness

Zee: Okay, haylo, I can see no reviews... so you know thats okay, I wanted to put up the second chapter, so here it is.

Pandora: Your too nice... 'states while reading second chapter..'

Zee: Keep reading...!

Pandora: 'hmmph...'

Zee: okay, ill let you read the story now...'smile'

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/Chapter two. 

People from all around filled into the huge building that in just a few hours would be the curcus of fun times. It was a quiet night, the sun hung just at the horizon, clouds white and full of condensation, hung in the sky looking as though they wanted to cry.

As the time slowly seeped by, Duo Maxwell sat comfortably upon a rafter in the huge building, the part where his so called dressing room was located. He sighed deeply, he was steeling himself up for the big show.

Tonight, for some reason felt different like something would happen, something, that in a strange way made the butterflies in his stomach much bigger than normal, almost like huge birds.

But, with noting logical to blame the strange feeling, he just blamed it upon the fact that he was going to defy Heero Yuy's order, and that in its self was something to be nervous about.

Though, Duo was in a mood, a mood to rebel for Heero had told him that, he Duo Maxwell could do his new routine for the big night. And then that wonderful 'discussion' and Duo's world fell to the floor.

After a few hours of just moping around, brooding is what Quatre would call it, and Wufei would just say 'Pouting' and walk away. Ahh... so what if it was pouting, Duo didn't really care, all he wanted to do was his new stunt, and be alone.

So in the time between the slammed doors and the show, Duo came up with a diverse plan to sneak his stunt into the routine of the nights show and soon fell asleep.

O..()..O

Heero Yuy stood, watching the people as they filed into the building, then to his watch as the second hand passed over the four, then the five... 'where is Duo? He should have been here, what, five minutes ago.' Heero sighed, this was getting old, he turned on his heal and marched down the corridors towards the dressing rooms.

Making his way all the way to Duo Maxwell's dressing room, which as Heero thought it really did look too much like a cubical, so Duo did have a reason to complain about the housing situation.

Heero knocked three times on the door, with a glass window... No answer, 'strange' He knocked again, two more times and still no answer. Heero checked the door nob, not locked, 'hmm...' he pushed the door open and looked in, Duo, it appeared was absent from his dressing room, turned pigsty.

"Humph...cant even clean up a dressing room...as small as this one is, No excuse..." Heero mumbled as he looked around the room. 'Where could the bradded boy have gone?' he ran through the answers that systematically flashed in his mind.

Then, a soft almost non existent snoring sound reached his ears and he broke out of his slight trance and looked around the room once more before looking up... An evil sadistic smirk graced his lips for a split second before he stepped mechanically onto the makeshift couch bed and reached for the long mahogany braid that hung limply from the sleeping boy, who it seemed liked heights.

Grasping the braid Heero pulled just hard enough to dislodge the sleeping acrobat from his perch on the low ceiling rafters.

O..()..O

Some amount of pressure was felt, Duo had the strange sense of being pulled down by gravity or something, he of corse thought it a dream and so it was a real shocker when the ground came painfully into contact with his lithe form.

Pushing him reluctantly into reality from a wonderful dream, that now he couldn't remember, he felt something prodding him. Now he was fully awake. Duo looked up from his face down position on the floor and glared his amethyst eyes at the wrong doer in question, Heero Yuy.

* * *

Zee: You see Pandora I told you...! 

Pandora: 'glares as though she is going to kill the auther'

Zee: Epp..! Okay, sore subject im sorry... Well every one R&R and I hope you injoyed it.

Next chapter will be up when ever I can, and sorry but expect the fallowing : horible cliff hangers, and short chapters (though im working on that)


	3. Unexpected

Zee:Wow... like dudes I love this chapii... Though most of you might not... 'evile grin...'

Pandora: Right you can just give it away, thats what your known for anyways right?... 'smirk'

Zee: Noo... thats only movies... leave me be Pan...'sticks tung out at' Anyways

Warnings:... Non sofar 'sweat drop' Im curently working on the plot line... its moving along nicely I hope... tell me if it isnt?!

Disclaymer: I do not own the G-boy's though I would love too...'sad look of teary puppy eyes' anyways on to the story!!

* * *

"HOW dare you do such a thing!" Duo snapped angrily as he pointed an accusing finger into Heero's face. "That was SO, mean..." His eyes misted as he glared, "Well what do you have to say for yourself?!" Duo demanded.

"Maxwell its time, So get ready you'll be up in a half hour..." Heero stated acidly as he changed the subject and walked out of the cubical turned room. Duo glared after him... he comes in, wakes me up in the worst of ways... and expects me not to be mad?'.

Duo marched out into the hall way to catch Heero and tell him what he thought of the whole situation, but Heero was not in sight almost like he disappeared. Grr... how is it that man always finds away of disappearing when im angry..?' Sighing he walked back into his dressing room to get ready.

O..()..O

"Yes, I want you to locate Him..." Stated a dark smooth voice from a spot deep within the shadows of the huge temple like chamber under ground. "But how...?" Came a sweet acidic voice.

"A mark upon his back, one that looks like a crescent moon... you'll know him when you see him..." The shadowed figure situated its posture so it was sitting higher in the thrown like seat made of human bones and the tears of angles.

"Now go..." The dark smooth voiced figure ordered in a growl. "Yes my lord." the other replied as he shimmered a bit before fading completely. Plan A is in progress... now we shall work on plan B... That blue eyed one will pose a possible threat...'

O..()..O

Duo smiled and waved at the over excited crowed, this was great... He looked to a young girl standing next to him. "Hilde are you ready?" he asked whispering his voice barley concealing the nerves that coursed through his veins.

"Yes..." she answered. "Good." He set himself in his ready stance as the crowed around him cheered making him feel invincible, now he had no fear. Rushing forward he jumped towards his swing, catching it with his hands he then pulled himself up so that he was holding on with his knees.

Duo swung there for a few moments while his other partner, Catherine waited for him on the second swing. Getting the signal from her, he swung one last time before propelling himself into the air.

He did a few little exciting moves like a flip and twist before he reached Catherine and grasped onto her hands. They swung for a few moments... "Heero's going to kill you then he's going to come after me... you know that right?" Catherine asked as the swinging motion used gravity to move them faster and faster.

At the other side Hilde was making sure that Duo's swing continued to swing. "Yes Catherine I know.." He answered mentally counting how many times they swung and how may times his empty swing moved back and forth, he had to time it just right.

"Bye Cat..." Duo smiled as he pushed himself backwards. The whole crowed cheered and gasped in aw as Duo did his stunt, the new routine. It was remarkable that the boy even made it back to his swing, every one released a happy sigh of relief.

Duo's heart fluttered with the adrenalin rush that coursed through his lithe form, His hands griped the metal bar with no problem at all and a huge smile appeared on his lips as the sound of the crowds cheers reached his ears I did it... I knew I would get it right... why no one trusted in my judgment astound-

His thoughts cased there trail as something strange happened, first it was the confusion that fuzzed his brain in an out of ones self sort of way and then a sharp deadly pain lanced out from the center of his back.

Spreading like wiled fire through his veins like poison rushing from one limb to the other, all Duo knew was pain, too much pain. His left arm was the first to fall from the hold he tried to keep on the swings metal bar

Well this seems familiar...' Duo thought in his state of confusion, it didn't seem like something he knew, he couldn't remember ever feeling this much pain or falling, ever... Now is where I tell every one the truth or give them things...' Duo's old sarcasm came back, though it wasn't going to stick around for what happened next.

His mind went blank his glittering eyes shining in disorientation. The crowed watched in horror as the bradded acrobats body feel from the swing. A silent hush spread like a wave through the crowed as his body fell.

Why wasn't he wearing his safety line?

O..()..O

All Heero knew was that the people where screaming, why where they screaming? He found himself out in the ring of the main showes surounded by clowns and other circus folk looking up at the swings, he fallowed their pointing fingers to the limp looking form of Duo.

What...?' Heero watched his mind going blank he couldn't think, this was not happening, it couldn't be, it was just so out of character for hi-Duo, it was just not him

Duo had the best balance when it comes to heights. It just didn't make any sense?

Then Duo fell...

* * *

Zee: 'sighes greatly' Doo noot kiill mee pweease...?!

Pandora: You should she diserves that... doing it to our poor Duo... my god and I thought I was the evil one! 'Points a finger at Zee, glaring'

Zee: Sorry...'runs and hides'

A/N: okay here we go... Chapter Four will be up soon do not wory... So stay tuned. Read and Review Please... Im starting to think you all dont even read...'sniffels' Anyways... I'll be as fast as I can with the fourth Chapter so Please check back to find it...'sweat drop' Okay Bye bye.


	4. Wings of desperation

Zee: Well its the 4th chaper YAY!! anyways hope you all enjoy it; though try not to kill me the plots still coming into efect though...

Pandora: Why ask them not to kill you? Your already de-- 'loud muffling voice screaming curses'

Zee: 'Is curently covering Pandora's mouth' Now non of that stuped nonsence... Time for the story. 'smiling sweetly while knowing Im going to pay dearly for this...'

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/Chapter four

He didn't think, really there was no time for it, in a time of real and desperate need, you fallow that instinct to act. Heero's body moved of its own will. As he moved through the crowds, it seemed almost like the parting of the Red Sea, only he was some how moving them. He didn't even lay a single physical push to any of them.

In fact his feet never hit the ground, in away he was flying, he had to reach Duo. Great white wings, translucent to the normal eye carried the unaware ringleader.

O..()..O

One of the 'very concerned' looking onlookers flipped out his cell phone. Punching the phone number in mind, the man pulled the phone up to his ear listening to the connection and then the ringing...

"Yes...?" came a darkened voice over the receiver. "Found the boy, he reacted to my disorientation spell..." the man on the cell phone responded, a slight hesitant tone in his whispering voice. "Something wrong, Zechs?" the man on the other side of the phone asked a cretin tone of anger rising out to meet the one called Zechs.

"Well, we might have a slight problem..." Zechs explained over the talkative crowd worried to death about the fallen acrobat, the darkened voice seemed to have heard this for he snarled "Don't tell me... The boy I am looking for is the one everyone is proclaiming dead...?"

"Um... well..." Zechs stammered as he began to file out of the huge building along with others he was in trouble, he was going to pay dearly for his mess-up. "Make sure he's dead! If he's not... and YOU better wish he's not, get your hands on him... do anything you can, we must take care of this quickly!" the voice growled before the phone went dead, 'oh yes boss was angry time to fix my blander.'

The one known as Zechs marched out of the building and out into the crowded parking lot to find his car.

O..()..O

Heero stopped with a skid of dust floating up behind him, Duo was motionless laying upon the ground. "Duo..." His voice strangely enough came out in a low desperate whisper. Folding over into a crouching position, his shoulders slouching with the weight of something heavy, though that thought right now was irrelevant.

He touched the acrobat's face, his calloused fingers running along smooth unearthly skin, he seemed to be unharmed only sleeping a dead sleep. The world moved around him in 'faster than light' motion as he sat still, it was all unreal, this wasn't real, his mind refused to accept anything.

Duo's skin was cold to his touch, too cold "DUO..!?" His voice was louder now, crying out the bradded boys name, demanding him to answer. No answer came.

Suddenly Heero was being dragged away from Duo's body. Wufei held tightly to Heero as medics rushed to the scene "Let go!" Heero growled, trying his hardest to free himself. "Sorry Buy, but I can" Heero snapped his head back, knocking Wufei in the face and was free in a matter of seconds. He bolted toward the group of medical staff now surrounding Duo, but he never made it.

Quatre stood there a sad look on his face, Trowa stood tall and rigid next to him "Heero, I'm sorry, its okay. We'll go to the hospital, H-he's going to be-" Quatre choked on a sob, which was proof enough the blond knew something he didn't.

Heero said nothing, he just glared at the boy, icy hatred, anger and fear flashing behind his cobalt eyes turning them dark and distant, the color of the darkest steeled gray blue imaginable. How could he be sorry and then say it was all okay?

* * *

Pandora: Gahh... another one, no wonder all your friends dont read your work till its finished...'glaring slightly'

Zee:(A/N) Well excuse me for writing cliff hangers...(its one of the things I'm good at...). Well be patient with me and Read and Review I loved reading the ones I've gotten... special thanks to... Silver Cateyes. By the way Silver Cateyes I'll try my best to get the next chapter up...'coweres in corner' don't seened the alter ego please...!?

Pandoar: You talk 'Way' too much...' look of compleat bordome'

Zee: So do you! 'evil glare' Okay sorry its so short, bye everyone.


	5. Darkening the shadows

Zee: Chapter Five is here...Muaahhaaa....

Pandora: What is this? why are you laughing evily thats like my job 'is now pouting glaring at the computer screan.'

Zee: 'cheary smile' Awell...

Wornings:...Um, im not sure if I should worn you that its gona get a bit dark.... Um... CLIFF hangers (I'm as you probably already know am horrible about that.) um nothin realy no bad words, no kissing, no nothin though I will be adding them at some point during my wonderful story.

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/ chapter five 

The ambulance rushed Duo to the hospital, Heero and the rest arrived shortly afterwards, you know ho Heero drives... the term Reckless endangerment comes to mind.

The doctors wouldn't speak to them yet, and that feed the strange burning fire of dread inside Heero. Something was different, he felt as though the world and his body where two different entities keeping each other away from one another, and in turn the world kept him from Duo, from saving Duo!

Heero stood staring blankly out the window seeming to watch the rain that fell upon the city, his eyes where blank of anything, just a dead star, though it was only a mask. Inside he was waging a war... Duo was going to pay when he woke up for putting him Heero Yuy the perfect solder through this much emotional stress, it was more than usual and that was too much.

Quatre leaned against Trowa who was sitting in one of those uncomfortable 'yet all you've got' sort of chairs. His eyes shimmered with tears, though his face was a passive mask. "Quatre... what did you mean when you apologized back at the tent...?" Heero's voice asked cooly as he turned to look over his shoulder at the blond boy.

Quatre whimpered slightly, which Trowa in reaction to the blond boy wrapped his arms around the boy protectively. "I– Duo... he's, there's something... wrong, its confusing" Quatre faltered he couldn't explain the feelings his power gave him, when ever he read a person. "all...All I remember is that he...Duo was in great pain..." Tears where now flowing from Quatre's aqua eyes.

"That's enough Quatre..." Trowa whispered into the blond boy's ear. Wufei made a sound before moving from his perch on the couch to the t.v. " Trowa you two should go get some coffee..." Wufei ordered quietly once the t.v. was on.

Trowa nodded and grasping Quatre's hand pulled him from the room. Heero watched them go, his aura grew a bit what was the chines boy up to? " Heero, when if ever the doctor comes... You go see Duo okay?!!" Wufei's voice was low totally not what Heero expected the others tone to be.

Heero was about to respond to him when the waiting room door opened and a woman walked in clip bored in hand. Her kind looking face framed with two golden twists of hair she looked up and her eyes immediately landing on a dark brown haired man with piercing blue eyes, she sighed preparing to speak.

O..()..O

'This is strange...' Duo tried to move, what was going on? Where was he? What happened? His mind was in overdrive. Images flashed before his eyes but he couldn't make sense of any of them.

He pulled his... well he tried to pull his hand to his face, it wouldn't move, nothing would move he couldn't even open his eyes. 'Ahh...but I'm awake it makes no sense...!?' He looked around, it was strange he could see things, though his eyes where closed.

Though it was dark where ever he was, too dark he couldn't see past the flickering fire that burned next to him. A thought came to his fearful mind as his body shivered.. where's He– heero...?' he shivered again, another thing that didn't make sense, why was he so cold when a burning fire was just within a foot of his reach?

Duo watched the darkness with eyes of cation, there was darkness that lurked in those shadows, his light the fire next to him, his internal fire was dissipating, that was not good. Duo skittered closer to the fire, but it just grew weaker, and he grew weaker, colder too cold. The fire light flickered.

O..()..O

"WHAT do you mean!!?" Heero Yuy demanded, placing a cold death glare upon the doctor woman... Sally was her name if not that something close to it.

"I mean Mr. Yuy, at this time Duo Maxwell is in a situation that we can not place, or fix" the woman said calmly, Heero's glare seemed to not phase her one bit. "If you wish you may see him now, though you cant stay long...so be quick." Sally finished matter of fact and turned on her heal to escort him to the room.

Heero rolled his eyes as the woman showed him to Duo's room, and then left him at the door to go finish or do what ever she had left to do.

Heero walked into the room closing the door behind him. He entered into complete darkness, darker than what the weather or the rooms lighting warranted.

From what Heero could see Duo was splayed out on the usual hospital bed, tubs that went to iv like bags with some kind of liquid in them, and wires hooked to machines came from the sleeping or at least he looked to be sleeping, form of Duo.

A feeling of dread grasped Heero's heart as the darkness grew, not even the shadows stuck around in the corners.

* * *

Zee: its like soo...'sniffels' sad. 

Pandora: its only sad because you make it that way, and what is it with you and cliff hangers...?

Zee: I don't know... I just like them for some reason...' glances around' uhh..okay A/N

Thanks, oh wonderful thanks to all of those wonderful people who have posted Reviews I love you all, and special thanks to Silver... I mean like wow all those ideas, and the insperation right on the same track 'smiles hugly' Thanks so much, next chapter will be up as soon as i can. ba bye


	6. Cant Hear you

Zee: 'Gives everyone that has reviewed a huge hug' Thank you everyone!!

Warnings: Um... Hn. You know I don't think there's anything in this one to warn you about, unless you don't like sad things... but that was in last chapter too...and before that one... Uh anyways, cliff hanger again sorry 'backs away' I'm just good at them. 'Smiles'

Disclaimer: I do not own the GW-Boys though Id like to own Duo and Heero... Oh, and Trowa... ack lets see I want to own them all, that'll save me some trouble, for various reasons of my own... 'evil grin' anyways here's the story enjoy!

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/ chapter six

Deep within the sand dunes of Africa, in fact under the ruins of the ancient valley of the kings in an underground building a tall regale woman sat comfortably in her chair of read velvet. "He's making too many errors!!" Her voice growled to a young blond girl that looked as though she could kill you in a not time flat.

"Yes Mistress Une." The girl said, a flat not interested tone evident in her young voice. It had been what a week sense Mistress Une spoke with that masked creature by the name of Zechs, Its almost shameful to find that he did something so stupid, Maybe he's working for some one else. Dorothy thought as she stood like a statue next to Mistress Une's chair.

"Yes Dorothy maybe he is..." Mistress Une stated with a tone of acid. Dorothy scowled, she hated the fact that Mistress Une was able to even get inside her head bothered her to no end. "Dorothy dear, you must go check on him, and watch him."

"But... Ma'am!?" Dorothy was angered this was not what she was trained to do, she did not BABY-sit any one not even Zechs.

"No Buts dear, You will do it, remember, you do every thing I tell you, that's your job!" Mistress Une stated snidely giving Dorothy a wicked little smile. Dorothy sighed rolling her eyes, Damn her, she all ways pulled that on her, and there was nothing she could at this moment do so with a sigh of disappointment and unhappiness she vanished with a little puff of smoke.

O..()..O

Something within him stirred, it was strange, like an animal inside wanting to be free, his head hurt slightly and his eyes burned. Though they burned he could see, in fact unlike the darkness he had walked into, it was bright like full daylight. This was strange.

Heero moved a bit further now to the side of the Duo who was shaking as though he was cold. Though Heero himself could not see what he looked like, white feathery wings spread from his shoulder blades, hanging so they brushed lightly upon the ground. His body clad in the white Ringleader monstrosity he had to ware glowed a brightness to rivale the moon.

He felt sad, almost lost, suddenly, like he lost something greatly important, something he couldn't do with out. Reaching forward Heero ran his finger tips over Duo's slacken face. "Duo...?" It came out in a whisper, as he grasped the others cheek.

"Duo... DUO..!!" Again the boy was cold, colder than he was after that horrible fall, "Come back...?" Heero tightly closed his eyes, keeping those tears, that threatened to fall, at bay. He has never cried not once, and he wasn't looking for a reason to do so now.

O..()..O

It was pitch black, he could see noting, but then suddenly as though a ripple of water passed through his void, a wave of sadness flowed out from far off in the distance. 'Uh... that feels like Hee-chan.' Duo thought as his purple eyes searched in the darkness.

A long ways away Duo heard the echoing sound of a voice, a sad voice one of desperation, calling his name. "Hee-chan?" He called out into the darkness, but no answer came back. "hmm must have been my imagination." he ventured aloud as he huddled closer to himself.

"Come back..." The voice came again, weaker this time, Duo tried to fallow it, but the sound came from every direction, which way to go?

O..()..O

"Excuse me...!?" Came a woman's voice from the door, Heero noted that it wasn't the doctor, a nurse maybe. He turned to star angrily, cobalt blue eyes flashing with a brightness the woman had to admire. She looked him up and down for a moment, ' Yes... I see he's finally found himself, or does he even know?'

"What is it you want!?" Heero's voice was calm and cold not at all like the emotion filled pleas of just a few moments ago.

* * *

Pandora: Okay Zee I swear to the gods I'm gona kill you for this!! 'chases around room with a broom'

Zee(A/N): Ugh.. 'runs' Anyways, ReaD & ReVieW– Ack... ' dodges broom handle before it hits her' Um its short I know, and Yes it is moving slow but ugh... Sorry, it gives me something to do, and makes my story longer... ' jumps over bed' So try to be patent with me...! 'is hiding behind Narvona', Pandora wont touch him there for She cant get her paws with claws on me.

Bye bye every one!!


	7. Games and boredom

Zee: Dude Seventh Chapter!! Yay! Okay Im good, any ways hope you all enjoy!

Warnings, Um nothing yet, maybe if I must warn you about cuddling... though I hope not, mild violence in this chapter, um that's it I think.

Pandora: Zee is crying now, running around the room hysterically, I think she wants badly to own the Gundam Wing boys though it'll never happen. So while she's busy ill do her job for her. Enjoy the story. Here is Chapter Seven.

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/Chapter seven

"I must say its been a long time..." she drawled, not even bothering to answer his question, he didn't bite, he refused to play a game with a woman he didn't even know. "Sense I last saw your sour face... Heero Yuy!" She smiled, this was new, no one, except his close friends knew his hole name. He was shocked yes, but as usual he hid it well.

"Ah yes but that's for a latter discussion don't you think?" she walked up to him standing now at the foot of Duo's bed, eyes glaring into each other both looking as though they meant to kill. It was a clash of blue verses blue, though it seemed this woman was content to talk as well as challenge, playing a game of wit it seemed.

"Its not like him is it? I mean a soul so full of life and energy as his should never look so..." she put a thoughtful finger to her temple for a moment never braking eye contact. "...dead!"

He didn't know if it was the word, the way she dragged it along, or the way her eyes glinted that scared and angered him the most!? All he knew was she deserved something for what she implied.

His hand reached out almost involuntarily wrapping firmly around the strange woman's neck. "What is it you are here for or implying by that incredibly bold statement!?" he demanded his eyes glinting with danger, his hand complying with that glint by showing he meant business, his voice low almost a growling whisper.

"Just as easily pushed as before..." she stated, not a bit phased by the show of force. "Some things never change." It was a dead lock not one of them looked away, not one moved, it was frustrating!

O..()..O

Duo shivered, ' this was great, just great.' It was dark, he was beginning to get board with sitting in the dark, what ever it was that had swarmed around in the shadows is staying there not daring to come any closer, the fear of before dissipating.

He had heard Heero's voice he knew that, but, who was that woman, her voice sounded so, familiar but so incredibly darker than normal, like she had bad intentions hidden be hind good.

She was talking the most from what his ears, far off in the waking world could hear. Hee-chan's voice would growl here and there but Duo could not make out what they where saying to each other.

Sighing he glanced to the shadows, the could was numbing, his feeling, if he really had any to begin with grew distant almost as though it never felt cold or pain before, he could tell that he would have to leave this place leave as quickly as he could. It had to be soon. 'Heero be quick on your wings of light...'

O..()..O

The man stood at the secretaries desk talking quietly almost snobbishly as he asked for info on a patient. He almost lost his temper with the plump woman sitting behind the tall desk.

"I'm sorry sir. visiting hours are over, if you'll come back tomorrow..." He stormed out of there, if he wasn't to gain entrance with permission then he'll find another way.

The man with long white-blond hair marched out of the hospital and away from all possible witnesses.

O..()..O

-Meanwhile-

Quatre was asleep in Trowa's arms as they took up the divan like couch, Wufei sat in a chair watching the silent images dance around in the frame of the t.v. screen.

It was only out of the corner of his eye did he see the blond woman striding through the outer doors, entering the patients room hallway. She didn't seem like a nurse, something was up, and that aura of read reminded him of his own. 'Interesting' he thought rising to his feet, time to investigate, even if it was some woman.

Just as he thought, she went into Duo's room, though why? He tried to think of a plausible reason but the aura of the whole room caught his attention, it was black, though a tent of red now invaded its perfectness, and then there was the white sheen to it all, this was not only interesting it was strangely familiar.

O..()..O

Trowa watched through squinted eyes watching as Wufei left, 'hmm... I wonder what's gotten a hold of his interest,' he wanted to find out, but he was just too comfortable, there on the divan couch to move, and he didn't want to wake Quatre.

* * *

Zee: Ack... the plot thickens, and like O-My gods this chapter I think is my longest one ever... anyways... 'does this little dance thing out of pure boredom'

Pandora: Right okay, that's nice... Its still a cliff hanger!!

Zee: So, its better than the others, its not as bad, and it doesn't end with Hee-chan or Duo...

Pandora: Stop while you still have a tung to speak with!

Zee: Ack (-She means that too...-) 'Puts hand over mouth and mumbles to every one that is reading and those of you that read this!'

(A/N): Okay, sorry bout this, um next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done... um Thanks again to Silver Cateyes, Um Silver by the way, my mind has logic and every thing I type has logic even if it seems as though it doesn't I want you to know that, Duo is Shadow ( to everyone) and Hee-chan is the moon light angle thing, I'm not yet sure what he is. There is a logical explanation about the tattoo or birth mark thing of the crescent moon on Duo's back, and it'll be in one of the up coming chapters.

Bye bye!


	8. The Plot thikens!

Zee: Nahhaaa.... I am all mighty and powerful...

Pandora: Hn... she's on that damned ego trip again....

Warnings: Um the Fuck word is mentioned once in the story, and now once in the warning... 'sweat drop' okay um, nothing yet, sept for wonderful (Zee's word) Cliff hangers.

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/ Chapter eight.

The man with long platinum blond hair flexed his fingers, willing the blood colored nails to grow, they did, about two inches, long enough for the job he needed them to do. Flexing both his hands he looked up the tall wall of the hospital building- in the alleyway.

It was a long climb but he would be able to do it with in minutes! Placing himself at the bass of the wall he then jumped strait into the air for as far as he could go before reflexively throwing his hands forward, piercing the stone with his nail.

As he climbed he grumbled about doing things the hard way, he would have much preferred to have entered the 'human' way. Sighing he finished the climb to the fifth story window into the hallway out side the patents rooms.

Opening the window, using his nails to his advantage much like glass cutters, he entered the building, slipping silently though the window and down the hall towards the last room to the left.

O..()..O

"If you know how to Fucking help him, then do IT!!" Heero growled as he glared into the woman's equally fierce gaze, who introduced herself as Dorothy, no last name just Dorothy, that was a bit suspicious to him. And now that she's dragged the conversation to an hour he was just a bit cross with her.

"Well aren't we getting angry, hold your tung or I wont help!" she whispered a deadly poison running along the edge of her voices tone. Heero was beginning to wonder if this woman really knew how to help his Duo, save him, wake him from the dangerous sleep he was still trapped in.

So doing as she said though he still glared with the utmost powerful glare he could conjure, he waited. After what felt like a melaena she spoke.

"Alright... I'll help you on one condition Angle of light... you will within one week return the Angle of Death and Darkness to Me and my master!" she stated in the most serious and truthfulness he had ever heard.

O..()..O

Something was happening, he could sense it he didn't know how, or why, but he knew that he would be waking up soon. Very soon. Sighing he watched the shadows for any kind of movement, that was what kept him from screaming in frustration or even boredom, it was awful, he wanted out, he wanted to run, he desperately wanted to see his Hee-chan.

So why in the name of the god of Death was he still asleep, still trapped, the answer came to him though from where he thought of it or why? he didn't know it just came to him. _I'm being kept here... a spell, to keep me trapped, a prison. _He sighed, and wished Heero would hurry up and find out how to free him already.

* * *

Pandora: Okay, sense Zee will be talking a lot, I will apologize for the very short chapter, and the 'small' cliff hanger.

Zee: 'has mellowed out just a bit' Okay peoples how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Read and Review Please and tell me your thoughts! I really like how the plots going and if you want answers ask for them, I'm really trying not to give too much info away just yet, um I do wish to mention though that Hee-chan is an Angle and Duo, well you'll have to wait for him, Quatre I think is gona be an Angle too, though we'll see, Trowa...? don't know yet, Wufei, I'm sure you can slightly tell what he is, that is if you catch on quickly... And YES Zechs is a Demon! Ugh that was a mouth full. Thanx to all who has reviewed, I love you all!

Bye bye


	9. Interesting things to wake up to

Zee:(A/N) Okay people I had a spelling mishap that (one of many) I missed, and here it is Angle: is supposed to be Angel.

Pandora: 'Glares at' how could you miss that word? I mean gods...!

Zee: well I'm soorrryy!!! It's a very common misspelled word thank you VERY much!

Warnings: Um...pain!! Puft.

Disclaimer: It's the same as every other chapter, and every other fanfic, and every other story on this site...Ugh... I do not own the Gundam Wing Boys though I wish too...TT

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/ Chapter nine.

Dorothy moved around the edge of the bed passing Heero and standing next to Duo's head, reaching forward only freezing slightly when Heero emitted a growl of warning, she placed a hand firmly on the cold forehead, and even she was amazed at how well her own handiwork worked, for really he wasn't to be this cold.

There was that slight tingle that was usual for her magic workings and then she was in, well as far as Duo's seemingly untrained mind would allow her, he was strong. And for that exact power was the reason for her spell, the reason for her being there, though really she wasn't supposed to be interfering with the work of Zechs, but that didn't matter.

What mattered was waking the boy up, and leaving them be for the amount of time they bargained for, and that was it. Her mind power serged forward, smashing against the spell she had placed earlier, shattering the thick wall to smithereens.

O..()..O

Like Glass something shattered, really what ever it was, it was very beautiful to him. The 'glass' shards glittered in the ghostly light of the darkness for a time before Duo realized he could feel himself, feel that in which he could not before feel.

"FREEDOM!!" yes that's what it was, he was free, so scrambling to his 'feet' he propelled himself out of the prison of his own mind to the world he desperately missed.

O..()..O

The one, waiting in the halls was a difficult task, though they where of the same ilk made no difference, he fought to keep the one in the room safe from the hunter, and failed. Easy work, though the one in the room with the one he was after would be much harder to over come.

Platinum blond hair swished as the owner marched silently down the hallway towards the door of his target. Claws dripped slightly with blood, the owner not dead, but out enough to be of no harm to him or help to that of the light.

O..()..O

Everything happened within minutes, all to quickly, yet all too slowly. The door flew open, the woman Dorothy was gone in a flash of light and the creature on the other side of the door flung its self at Heero, and in reaction Heero moved to counter.

It was all a blur to the amethyst eyes that watched confusedly from the bed in the small room. 'When did Hee-chan get wings? And Who the hells that!?' where only a sample of the questions running through the brunets mind as he watched the procession of battle.

O..()..O

Heero was taken aback by the intruder, so engrossed in the woman helping Duo and the decision he had made, he never saw it coming. Though he adapted quickly.

This fighter, this creature, for it was no human. Humans don't have eyes that shade, or hair that color, or even wings of leather like a bat, or claw like nails reminding him too much of a cats deadly scratch.

The fight was over all too quickly and it wasn't he who had won. The creature grasped something that was hanging for his shoulder blade, this was hen he Heero Yuy first found to his utter amazement and agony had wings!

The creature grasped his left wing in vive like claws piercing the feather clad skin, Heero could feel the warm blood trickling forth from the wound as he buckled in pain it felt like the creature would rip the wing right from him. Darkness was coming quickly.

Heero fell into that darkness with a last hard clinch of the 'demons' hand, really there was nothing to be done, how the creature knew how to do that to him the gods only knew.

* * *

Zee: Naahaaaa...Um anyways. (A/N) Um sorry it took this long to get this wonderful masterpiece up, I had company this weekend and so on, and they read my wonderful fic. And so I couldn't write the top-secret story while they would be sitting happily next to me at my typing machine. Thanks to all you that review, and enjoy, the next chapter should be up soon... and don't forget to READ and REVIEW!!!


	10. Free Falling

Zee: A/N: OKAY... Silver... I'm sure the staff was totally freaked out, though being trained to be polite said nothing around the one that freaked them out. Um and Zechs well he's this thing which I am starting to think will be a Demon, on the evil side... any thing else will be too much info soo... sorry. And the Cliff hangers I'm sorry about them, its just where else am I to stop the chapter...? And whoot!! Silver I even called him a Demon... Hn. A' well it really doesn't matter!

Warnings:

Disclaimer: I own the GW boys not... 'sniffles' though I wish I did! 'Sighs sadly'

* * *

Moonlight and Shadows/ Chapter ten

Heero was out cold, and he was alone with this... 'Demon' the only word he could think of on such short notice for the creature that stood as though human with platinum blond hair, eyes of the strangest color he'd ever seen besides his own and wings of leather.

Though Duo didn't have much time to think about that, the creature leaped towards him. Acting upon instinct alone and his training as an acrobat-making him flexible. He threw his arms up to meat the attack.

The shock of the hit jarred him, his teeth rattled. His attacker backed off enough to allow Duo the option of getting up.

So having the option he gladly took it. Jumping from the hospital bed to the floor in a crouching position (( okay in any other case he would be wearing the paper gown with out a back... but he's wearing his BOXERS)) a sneer pulling at the corners of his lips.

His eyes flashed a brighter color in the new light of the once dark room, "I..." he growled out as they began to circle each other, "Wont be so easily taken care of!" The one with long white hair, _Zechs_. Was that his name? Duo shrugged mentally as he watched the others eyes, waiting for his first movement of attack.

"Ah. But that's exactly what I was counting on!" Stated the overly high confidant male's voice, this had to be taken care of no one spoke that way to him, Duo Maxwell the God of Death! Serging forward he flung his fist, an uppercut to the man/creatures jaw. In surprise the man...Zechs staggered backwards slightly a hand reactively moving to his face.

Duo smirked as he straitened into a ready position, ancient training coming back instinctively, training from a time of lost memories. " As you can see..." Duo was saying waving a hand around to give an example. "I am not to be reckoned with!" Zechs shot forward claws out stretched for Duo's throat.

That target was off limits, Duo ducked spinning on the ball of his foot then bringing the other into a thrusting kick he struck Zechs in the back sending him forward. Zechs looked a bit tired after a few more moves as such and over all pissed off. "Have you had enough!?" Duo asked cheerfully, really this was all one big game of copes and robbers and he the cop was winning!

The blond man smirked, he was enjoying the fight, for once a real challenge! Duo could see that the man was having in a way fun with this fight but something was about to happen, that glint of light in the mans un-human eyes told him as much would happen.

'He's gathering power!' Duo looked to the floor, Heero was still out blood still pooling from the damaged wing. "Shit!" he growled as he looked for something anything in his mind something to help.

It was all over in a flash of light latterly! First a huge amount of energy was held in the creatures body then he released it in a huge blast. Duo launched himself at Heero grasping him in a roll, landing back on his feet he then preceded to fling both he and Heero out of the window of his hospital room.

Free Falling.

Heero was a dead wait in his arms, but he would never let his Heero fall to his dome, never! Grasping tighter Duo closed his eyes wishing for all that he was that he too would have wings, wings to save them both from certain death.

'Please... Give me WINGS'

* * *

Zee: Nahhaaa... Cliff Hanger of Doom attack!

Pandora: 'shakes head as she -ordered(begged) by Zee- ran around the room pretending to run from cliff hanger of doom!' Gods this is stupid!

Zee: So! You promised! ' is running around chasing Pandora with arms raised, teeth bared and growling like a monster of Doom'

Pandora: Enough! 'Stops and holds out hand keeping the growling monster known as Zee at bay with one hand at arms length.' Grr. Stop you heathen! Stop. Stop. Stop! 'Is greatly tired of game so conks Zee on the head with random keyboard with a growl'

Zee: Hay... Owe That hurt! 'Is whimpering'

Pandora: Hmph. Serves you right you little cretin!

A/N: Enjoy! O.o Read and Review Pweaze! Bye bye for now...Nahhhaaaa


End file.
